


you've got an almost-friend in me

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: intruality cuddling featuring little! patton and caregiver! remus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	you've got an almost-friend in me

Remus found himself wandering the halls of the mindscape after stressful situations. Usually it was through the twisting turning halls of the dark side, but somehow he found himself at the cotton candy blue door of none other than Patton "Morality" Sanders.

  
"Shoot," he muttered. "Maybe he can help me or something. Dee did say he's pretty accepting of us."

  
Two knocks on the door prompted a, "Coming!" from Patton, and when he opened the door his hair was messy and cheeks colored a rosy red. Remus hoped he hadn't interrupted anything. "Hi! C'mon in Re!"

  
Remus faltered a bit before stepping inside. The room was dim. Patton's bed was covered in what looked like millions of stuffed animals in all sorts of colors, and Toy Story was playing on his laptop.

"Sorry if I...what's this?" he picked up a sky blue pacifier from Patton's bed. It looked as though Patton had tried quickly to hide it under one of the stuffed animals.

  
"O-oh, it's just...." Patton sighed. "I'm a regressor. I think and act like a kid sometimes because it's...fun, I guess. And I was just...trying to regress."

  
"Oh! DeeDee does that sometimes! And I take care of him when he does it! Hey, I could take care of you! Would you like that, buddy?" Remus found himself slipping into the caregiver role quickly. Maybe it was something about the atmosphere of the room, but he got the feeling that caring for Patton would be easy work. 

  
Patton's face brightened. "Th-thanks," he said, putting a thumb in his mouth.

Remus looked at the pacifier he still held. "Oh! Here you go kiddo, this might be a little more comfortable. And you don't have to hide your cute little voice from me, bud."

  
Patton giggled, picking out a stuffed grey kitten to squeeze tightly. "Tank you...um. What am I s'posed to call you?"

  
"Whatever you want," Remus said as he joined Patton sitting on the bed. 

  
"Gonna call you Bubba."

  
Remus smiled. "Alrighty then. Hey, what movie is that?"

  
"Toy Story 3! It's one of my favorites! And Kitty likes it too." 

  
"Really? Well how about you and Kitty get back to watching? Y'know DeeDee's said I give some pretty good cuddles."

  
Patton gasped. "I- I mean Kitty loves cuddles!"

  
"Well then, let's give Kitty all the cuddles they want." Remus put arms around the smaller side and pushed play on the cartoon. Patton put a thumb in his mouth, which Remus swiftly replaced with his paci. 

  
They were halfway through when Remus noticed that Patton's breathing had steadied and his eyes were half-closed, a soft smile painted on his features.

  
"Good night buddy," Remus said.

  
"Love you Bubba."

  
Remus grinned, reaching over to Patton's side table and turning the lights off. "I love you too."


End file.
